


Away

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Banter, Bedroom Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex For a Mission, Spies, Triad - Freeform, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie, Auggie, and Eyal are in an established relationship, with Eyal being the most recent to join them. Annie is away on a mission, and Eyal and Auggie talk about her and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/gifts).



> A treat for the prompts:  
> "Annie has decided to continue using her sexuality to do her job, and Auggie accepts that she is willing to have sex with her targets without conventional patriarchical jealousy"
> 
> and Annie/Eyal/Auggie or Eyal/Auggie.

Eyal and Auggie lay in the bed, catching their breath. After a moment Auggie said, “You’re frustrated about something.” 

“I’m not.”

Eyal could hear the smile in Auggie’s voice as he said, “You always have a bit more energy when you’re frustrated.”

Eyal sighed. “You know, there are people in the world who think I’m exceptionally good at not revealing my thoughts.”

“Those people are not in this room,” Auggie said, though they both knew Eyal could keep a secret from anyone if he really wanted to.

Eyal paused, then asked, “Where do you think she is?”

Of course, it was about Annie. Auggie could hear the unspoken _Who do you think she’s with?_

“What Annie does on missions is nothing you or I haven’t done. A lot,” Auggie pointed out.

“I don’t have to like it, do I?”

“Is this how you act when Annie and I are in another country together?” Auggie teased.

“Of course not. I don’t mind when you’re with her.”

“Gee, thanks for the permission.” 

“You know what I mean. I trust you to treat her right and I trust her to treat you right. It's not jealousy. It's....”

Auggie nodded. “I get it. I worry about her too. But Annie can take care of herself. And it’s part of the job sometimes. Not always great, but not even the worst part of the job. She doesn’t mind it, so we shouldn’t either.”

Eyal said, softly, “Sure.”

Auggie sighed. “Listen, I know you think it’s sexy as hell that Annie’s an amazing operative. Just think of this as another way that nobody can stop Annie Walker from getting what she wants.”

Eyal laughed. “That certainly is a positive spin.”

“She gives them lies. She gives us her real self,” Auggie pointed out.

Eyal smiled. He gently stroked Auggie’s jaw. “I guess I can’t argue with that.” 

“And someday _you_ might drop your guard enough to give _us_ your real self,” Auggie added, only half teasing.

Eyal let out a breath. “How did this conversation become about me?” he griped with mock annoyance. 

“Oh, trust me, Annie and I have talked about you plenty,” Auggie said with a smirk. “We have plans for you.”

Eyal smiled. “Is that so?”

“That’s so. Now stop worrying about what Annie is doing and start worrying about what Annie and I are going to do to you,” Auggie joked. “We just might stash you somewhere and keep you to ourselves someday.”

“Wouldn’t be so bad,” Eyal said with a shrug, and both men laughed. They leaned closer, against each other, felt the warmth of each other’s skin. It wasn’t long before they managed to drift into a light sleep, full of interspersed dreams of the next time all of them would be together and safe again, and all the times, the jobs, the covers, they've long endured alone.


End file.
